The mechanical disintegration and working of this fibrous material requires energy, which is supplied by means of the refining elements on the refining discs. During the refining, the supplied energy is transformed substantially to heat, with the result that the water following along with the fibrous material evaporates and is emitted from the worked material. The main part of the steam flows out into the disc housing, where pressure is maintained by means of a blow valve.
Due to the rotation of the refining disc, the worked material will be thrown about in the disc housing before the fibrous material, together with the steam, leaves the disc housing through the blow valve. This turbulent flow of the fibrous material in the disc housing increases the energy consumption and causes wear on the rotating as well as the stationary parts of the disc housing. Fiber build-up and extractive matter on the inside of the disc housing brake the flow and can block the outflow through the blow valve, which results in higher energy consumption and increases the development of steam.
The present invention relates to a disc housing for refiners which is designed to overcome the aforesaid problems and improve the fiber flow in the disc housing.